


[Art] Finally

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Reverse Bang, Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally they were kissing and together. For Dean that was like a dream coming true, finally, yeah finally, Cas was his. He was mortified that he actually got teary eyed at that thought, but he kept kissing Cas nevertheless. Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416830) by [Tennyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo). 



> Part of the Destiel Reversebang 2016
> 
> Thanks to the amazing author who pinch-hitted for my shitty art, I appreciate it! Everyone please go and check out the story, I sure will!

[](http://imgur.com/lUgCeco)


End file.
